


A Sneaking Suspicion

by tmisos



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: its a working title ://, trust me the title does not speak for the fic dont give up on it just yet, will i ever write for the same fandom twice? apparently not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmisos/pseuds/tmisos
Summary: another M.J.-finds-out-about-Peter-being-Spider-Man fic





	A Sneaking Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> so i actually started this fic right after hoco came out and i guess i just never finished it?? anywho, i stumbled upon what i had finished of it like a week ago and decided to complete it literally almost a year later.  
> i also had such trouble with the title and i still dont really like it :// but it took me actually 2 fucking hrs to come up with this so,, this is the title for now

It was their lunch period and they were sitting at the back lunch table with M.J. on one side, her books covering her whole half of the table, and Ned and Peter on the other side. This was not an unusual occurrence. What was, however, was that M.J. was staring Peter down much more than usual for some reason. And it was bugging the hell out of him. Why couldn't she just read her books or engage in their conversation like every other day? It felt like she hadn't blinked in hours.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked with a sigh. All she did was quirk an eyebrow and send a smug look his way.  
  
Peter glanced to his right towards Ned for some reassurance but he just shrugged with equal confusion and continued to eat his sandwich.  
  
He turned his body completely in M.J.’s direction, knowing she would never stop staring until he got what she was thinking out of her. "Seriously, dude. You've been staring at me not even blinking for the past ten minutes. What's up?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed before she whispered with a smirk, _"I know."_

 

Peter had a sneaking suspicion she was referring to the fact that he was bitten by a radioactive spider that gave him superhuman abilities to the point where he became an actual superhero (Spider-Man) when he was only fourteen-years-old but tried to act oblivious anyways. "Know what?" he asked with a nervous laugh. _'Wow. real smooth, Peter,_ ' he said inwardly to himself.  
  
"Oh, I think you know," Michelle replied, smirk never leaving her face. ' _How does she do it? I'm gonna have to get lessons from her,'_   he made a mental note to himself to actually ask her how she does it. Maybe she'd tell him.  
  
"Uh, no? I don't think so?" he looked around the room with a nervous smile, getting more intimidated by her gaze with each passing second. _‘Does she ever blink?’_

  
She leaned forward, folding her arms on the table, "I know," a pause, perfect for Peter and Ned to suck their breath in, "that you're Spider-Man." Peter's eyes went wide and he choked on his spit while Ned looked like he was going to pass out.  
  
"Wuh, uh, pssht! Spider-Man? Me? Are you serious? You know me, I’m Peter: the weakest kid in Queens. How could I _possibly_ be Spider-Man?" he said nervously, his voice getting higher and higher with each word.  
  
"Oh, come on, Peter, don't act dumb,” M.J. scoffed and stood from her spot to move to the other side of the table, where Peter and Ned were sitting shoulder-to-shoulder. She spouted one piece of evidence on top of the other, counting the evidence on her fingers one by one.

“You're always conveniently missing whenever Spidey's spotted, and he’s always somewhere relatively close to _your_ last known location, you constantly have ‘unexplainable’ injuries.” Peter’s jaw dropped a bit and his eyebrows rose. “Yeah, don’t think I don’t see you limping and wincing whenever you move after some big fight Spider-Man was in. Not to mention ‘Guy In The Chair’ over here,” she said, pointing to Ned and nodding definitively. “He barely manages to not blow your cover every single day. I'm not stupid, Parker." She got up close to his face. Uncomfortably close. "Do you think I'm stupid?"  
  
He held his hands up in surrender. "Jeez, of course not M.J. Of course I don't think you're stupid. You're, like, one of the smartest girls I know."  
  
"'One of?" She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, like _the_ smartest girl I know," Peter replied with a smile. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder with her right hand and smiled back, "Damn right."  
  
"Okay, so yeah, I'm Spidey. You can't tell anyone, though. Okay?" She nodded fiercely and got into a more comfortable position on the Ned and Peter’s side of the table (for secrecy reasons, of course.) The girl turned her head to face Ned, "So, how’d you become _‘The Guy In The Chair’_ ? Like, how’d you find out," she gently elbowed Ned in the arm.  
  
Ned, who had been watching the interaction from the corner the whole time, was pulled out of his stupor, “Oh yeah, I caught him climbing on the ceiling! It was _insane_ _!”_ he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, eyes full of amazement.  
  
M.J. shot the boy a smile and shook her head in amusement, "So...who else knows? Aunt May?" Peter chuckled humorously. "Ha, good one. May would _freak_ if she knew. Funny joke, though. Uh, but it's just been Ned and Mr. Stark...and now...you. So! Welcome to the Super Secret Spidey Club!" Peter let out a breathy laugh.  
  
"Anyways, you, uh, you can't tell anyone. Really. Because if anyone found out, the word could get back to May and she already worries about me enough as it is and I can't have anymore of that. Also, the Secret Identity thing is kinda my shtick so, yeah. So, promise you won't tell?" he said nervously.  
  
"Well, I mean, who would believe me anyways? You're the weakest kid in Queens, right?" she said with a grin and a wink as she held out her fists to both boys for a three-way fist bump.  
  
Their touched knuckles formed a circle as the trio did their three-way fist bump in a sign of solidarity and as a promise of keeping Spider-Man's identity a secret. "For Spidey?" M.J. smiles. "For Spidey," both Ned and Peter replied simultaneously.  
  
The lunch bell rang and they were off to chemistry, where M.J. could now assist in the making of the web formula. Peter decided it was a good day. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda short but im on break this week so maybe ill write,, who knows. thanks for reading guiz :))


End file.
